motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm
Story The following takes place between 3:00am-4:00pm 3:00pm We have to go Melissa said Juliet. Melissa and Juliet were swimming. Kevin and Donald came at the beach. They’re gone. Get the coastguard said Donald. Kevin did put out his gun. What are you doing, you idiot? asked Donald. If I kill you, I’m finally free to go to my daughter said Kevin. Donald did take his gun out his pants and shot Kevin dead. Happily ever after said Donald. 3:15pm Ranjina did meet Caroline. We have to go, police is coming everywhere said Caroline. I know said Ranjina. Matias and Ramon did found evidence. Boss, we have found evidence that Ranjina Hamir has killed the President. Get her now said Donald. And bury Kevin, or you will die said Donald. Yes sir said Matias. 3:25pm Jack was going on the bomb. Here it ends said Jack. Go! said Jack. Sawyer, Boone, Desmond and Sayid were at the entrance of the Tempest. Open it now! said Jack. Sawyer, Sayid, Desmond and Boone were outside the Tempest and did run away. The Tempest exploded and Ben and locke did felt on the ground. 3:30pm Juliet, Ranjina, Melissa and Caroline did meet. Melissa? asked Ranjina. Ranjina? asked Melissa. I’m so happy to see you alive said Ranjina. We have to go now said Juliet. The 4 people were runnin. There’s a boat, jump said Rachel. 3:35pm Rachel was runnin and did meet Kate Austen. Kate? asked Rachel. My sister is in dangerous said Rachel. I’m not sure if I can help said Kate. Oh…my…you’re a fugitive said Rachel. The Others who were near the Tempest died, who were 5 people. Sawyer, Sayid, Boone and Desmond looked at the crate. Jack is dead, I did knew the guy for a day said Sawyer. His dead…horrible said Boone. 3:47pm Juliet, Ranjina, Melissa and Caroline were on the boat. We’re safe forever said Caroline. Ranjina and Melissa were kissing on the boat. They love each other said Caroline. Stop! said Matias. Juliet had her gun behind her. Ramon was coming to. And Donald was there also. 3:49pm Ben and Locke did met Sawyer, Sayid, Boone and Desmond at the burning Tempest. What happened? asked Locke. Jack is dead said Sawyer while looking at Ben. Who is he? asked Sawyer. He will help us to get off the Island said Locke. 3:52pm Juliet did take her gun from behind and shot 2 times first at Matias and then at Ramon who both died. now you said Juliet and shot 5 times at Donald. Donald felt in the water. Stop or I shoot you dead said the police. It was a set up from him said Juliet. 3:55pm Juliet, Caroline, Melissa and Ranjina were in the car brought to a real prison. You’re going to a real prison: Del Rizal said Andy Lennart. Yes, you go to the worst prison that excist said Eric Zamagor. Juliet, Caroline, Melissa and Ranjina were put in prison. Welcome in hell said Eric. Eric opened the doors. Juliet, Ranjina, Melissa and Caroline were free to go in prison. A woman looked at Juliet. I’m Penelope Sarpé, and you’re going to work for me in the garden said Penelope. You, Melissa are going to work for my money. You, Caroline are going to work to keep up all the lists of new prisoners. And you Ranjina, you come with me said Penelope. Ranjina walked out the doors from the prison. What now? asked Caroline. Now, we got time to me an escape plan said Juliet. 4:00pm Trivia *Jack is dead, and because of that: Juliet and Ben are the only surviving members of the main cast. Category:Season 1 Episodes